marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Monger (armor)
Iron Monger is the most common name used to refer to the armour developed and used by Obadiah Stane to fight the Iron Man armour. Its design is based on Stark's Mark 1 design. Character traits This armour, when adequately powered, is "superior in every way" to Iron Man, with the exception that it cannot function at the freezing temperatures of the upper atmosphere. The armor's weaponry is exposed (except for the missile launcher in his shoulder), unlike Iron Man's, who's armor retracts or separates to reveal the weapons. History Pepper, Coulson and several other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive at Obadiah's research facility after discover his plans. They spot the Mark 1 Armor and a storage location where something else was kept. Just then, a gigantic robotic suit comes to life and attacks them - it's Obadiah's counterpart suit, code-named the Iron Monger. After he is about to kill Pepper, Tony discovers that Pepper is being attacked and has come to save her. The two ironclad warriors have a huge battle. Iron Man (Tony) and the Iron Monger's battle soon transfers from Stark Tower to the streets. Iron Monger picks up a car and tries to throw it at Tony, but Tony is able to catch it and safely put it back down (and accidentally get run over as well). Iron Monger then uses a motorcycle instead and sucessfully makes Iron Man crash into a bus. He then sets the (evacuated) bus alight with one of his shoulder missiles. Tony is sent flying, but activates his updated rocket boosters just before he hits the wreckage. Tony is then chased hundreds of feet into the air by Stane, who also upgraded his own boosters. Stane manages to grab Tony, but is frozen as they go higher into the atmosphere. Tony uses this to scramble out of Stane's grasp and send him hundreds of feet down to the surface. However, by this point Tony has lost most of his power, and he tumbles back to earth as well. Tony lands back at Stark Tower, right next to the skylight of the Arc Reactor. Stane soon follows, and they continue battling. Tony is caught in Stane's grasp once again, but is once again able to escape and rips out Stane's optical circuits. Stane removes his helmet and gloats that he has done what Stark could not: create the ultimate weapon (aka his own suit, according to him). Tony keeps confronting Stane while telling Pepper to charge up the reactor. When Iron Monger has the upper hand and gets close to killing Tony, Pepper finally fires the Arc Reactor, sending a huge blast of energy so high it reaches the clouds, damaging the Iron Monger armor in the process. Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. Powers and Abilities Equipment The Iron Monger armor gave Stane superhuman strength enabling him to lift at least 50 tons. The armor also is equipped with a 23mm gatling gun, Stark S-category missiles, a laser-guided warhead, omnium exterior, a stun device, a grenade launcher, and flight equipment. The Iron Monger's onboard computer had little navigational focus, as the suit was based on Stark's Mark I armor. Obadiah Stane made smart targeting the HUD's primary component. Omnium, a steel alloy of invincible strength, was developed in Stark Industries Sector 16, specifically for use in the Iron Monger suit. Weaknesses Though the Iron Monger suit seems invincible, Stane hadn't solved the ice problem. The wires connecting to his optics also appears to be exposed and weak, as Iron Man was able to see them and pull them out with ease, causing Stane's armor to go blind. Behind the scenes The character was called Iron Monger in the comics when he used his armor, but the codename is only referenced in the film when Stane describes himself and Stark as "iron mongers". Trivia *Iron Monger's suit is actually based on Tony's first suit *In the armor, Obidiah's voice is enhanced to have a deep, intimidating tone. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Villains Category:Secret identity